A detenção
by Gabriela S2
Summary: Desde que se beijaram, Sam e Freddie sentem que algo mudou entre eles, mas nenhum deles tem coragem  suficiente pra adimitir para o outro, mas graças a uma detenção isso pode mudar.
1. Confissões

Acho que te amo

1. confissões

********************Sam**************************

Faz uma semana que aconteceu aquele beijo entre mim e o Freddie, e por mais que eu tente eu não consigo tirá-lo da cabeça, quando o vejo meu coração acelera, minhas mãos soam, minhas pernas ficam bambas e eu não consigo formular uma frase inteligente, meu rosto fica tão vermelho que minha única saída é baixar a cabeça e sair praticamente correndo. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, acho que estou ficando louca, quer saber? Acho que comi um presunto estragado! É isso! Essa é a única explicação! A quem eu to querendo enganar? Eu já vinha sentindo um pouco disso tudo antes, mas depois do beijo essas sensações vieram dez vezes mais forte! Acho que é esse o momento que eu admito a mim mesma (mesmo a muito contragosto) que estou apaixonada... Por FREDDIE BENSON!

Acho melhor voltar minha antenção para o quadro e parar de olhá-lo, vai que ele me pega olhando pra ele? Como eu vou explicar?

Faz uma semana que eu to fugindo dele, faltei ao ensaio do iCarly mas não tem como fugir do programa, to terrivelmente ferrada! SOCORRO!

*******************Freddie **********************

Faz uma semana que eu e a Sam nos beijamos, e por mais que eu tente eu não consigo tirá-la da cabeça, não consigo esquecer o momento em que tudo aconteceu. Aqueles olhos tão azuis, quase transparentes um pouco apreensivos, o cabelo voando de leve, a boca rosada tão convidativa... a macieis dos lábios dela... Aqueles segundo em que permanecemos com os labios colados me pareceram ma eternidade... Quando rompemos o contato olhei no fundo dos olhos dela, estava confusos, confesso, não muito diferente de mim. Nunca vi Samantha Puckett com a guarda baixa.

Lembro como os cabelos dela voaram ao sair meio atordoada meio encabulada, lembro também o perfume dela que ficou no ar, era um cheiro meio floral... (sempre achei que Sam cheirasse a presunto ou algo parecido, mas nunca me passou pela cabeça que ela cheirasse a flores.) aquela foi a ultima vez que tive um contato tão direto com ela, isso porque ela agora foge de mim. Ela faltou ao ensaio do iCarly, eu e a carly esperamos por horas. Nos corredores da escola ela simplesmente foge de mim, a única hora em que ela não foge é na aula, (a única hora em que posso olhá-la, torcendo para que ela não perceba) mas sinto que é isso que ela quer fazer, pois quando toca o sinal ela é a primeira a sair.

Mas hoje tem iCarly e ela ao vai poder faltar.

*******************Carly************************

Sabe, as vezes (ta legal, todo momento) acho que ta acontecendo algo que eu não to sabendo, porque a Sam anda muito aérea, e do nada foge, quer dizer, não é do nada, é sempre quando o Freddie aparece... E quer saber? Ele fica muito encabulado quando sabe que ela ta por perto e durante a semana toda eu vi de relance o Freddie olhando pra Sam e vice-versa... E tudo isso começou desde o ultimo programa do iCarly quando a Sam foi se desculpar com o Freddie...

Isso ta muito estranho... Acho que ta acontecendo alguma coisa entre eles, mas seja o que for eu vou descobrir e vou ajudar esse casal muito cabeça dura.


	2. Certas coisas nunca mudam

**N/A: **uau! Nem acredito que to escrevendo minha primeira fic!

coisas nunca mudam

**********************************FREDDIE***************************************

To cabulando aula sim, sei que isso não é tipico de Freddie Benson mas eu também sou humano tá, e mesmo que eu quisese eu não conseguiria assistir ala porque aquela loirinha mandona não sai da minha cabeça e eu sempre tiro 10, uma aulinha não vai matar ninguém...

Senti alguém bater contra mim, consegui me equilibrar mas a pessoa que bateu em mim caiu no chão. Estendi a mão pra ajudar e assim vi quem era... Sam...

***********************************SAM********************************************

Eu tenho que arrumar uma desculpa pra não ir para o progama! Seu eu inventar que to doente? Não...

Senti batendo contra algo, logo depois cai no chão.

-Você não olha por onde anda seu...

Parei de falar o ver que estava na minha frente, com seus olhos castanhos, sua incofundível blusa listrada e com o perfume de menta que passou a ser meu favorito a mai ou menos uma semana.

-O que você ia falar, Sam?

Não sei o que deu em mim, mas fiquei tão nervosa que a minha parte mal educada falou mais alto.

- Você não olha por onde anda FredNerd? Ou vai ter que usar óculos fundo de garrafa como um bom nerd que se presa?

Vi um rastro de mágoa passar nos olhos dele, me arrependi de ter sido tão grossa com ele, mas esse arrependimento durou pouco porque logo ele falou no mesmo tom grosseiro que eu, só que adicionando algo que acho que foi... frieza.

-Desculpa óh dona dos corredores, mas se você também olhasse por onde anda não teria esbarrado em mim não é "senhorita ou concorda comigo ou leva um soco"?

Freddie nunca tinha falado assim, fiquei magoada sim, mas a raiva falou mais alto. NINGUÉM fala assim comigo.

*************************************FREDDIE****************************************

Sei que peguei pesado com a Sam, mas é que eu nunca gostei de ser saco de pancada dela, mas não sei porque eu não conseguia confrontá-la nem parava de provocá-la, ou melhor, não sabia, porque agora eu sei. Eu gostava (e gosto) e de certo modo gostava quando ela batia em mim porque podia sentir as mão dela em mim, mesmo que fosse por socos e tapas.

Mas o que me fez explodir foi o fato que a gente se beijou, e foi... Incrivel! E agora ela passa a semana me ignorando, como se me beijar fosse o pior erro da vida dela, e quando finalmente fala comigo vem com pedras na mão! Então acabei explodindo.

Mas quer sabe... Acho que foi uma péssima idéia porque a Sam cerrou os punhos com força e ta ficando vermelha. Eu até poderia falar que ela fica linda assim vermelha de raiva se eu não soubesse o que vem depois: uma bela surra.

Observei ela vindo lentamente pra cima de mim,instintivamente dei um passo pra trás

- O q-que que v-você vai fazer comigo?- perguntei apavorado mas nem precisava perguntar porque a resposta eu sabia muito bem.

-Nada que eu já não tenha feito Fredorento!- ela respondeu enquanto me segurava pela gola da camisa com uma força quase brutal e preparava a mão para um soco.

Sei que agora eu cresci e que estou bem mais forte( principalmente depois que comecei a frequentar a academia) e poderia muito bem me livrar dela, mas o pânico me paralisou e o perfume floral dela me hipnotizou, por isso me vi incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse ficar os olhos com força, me preparando pra levar um soco(porque ela tava demorando tanto?) quando ouvi uma voz . a Sam me soltou.

******************************************SAM******************************************

Ei já tava pronta pra dar um soco no FredNerd, mas automaticamente parei e comecei a olhá-lo, os olhos cerrados (pena, eu gostria de ver aqueles olhos chocolate) o cabelo castanho, a boca...

Instintivamente desfiz o soco, ia acariciar o rosto dele quando ouvi uma voz masculina que me tirou do o diretor Franklin

-Samantha, o que você... naõ acredito que ia bater nesse pobre garoto... de novo.

-Ia... Mas ele me provocou.

-Já chega! Dentenção! Mas dessa vez vá direto pra minha sala.

Detenção? Grande novidade! Ma por que ele não me mandou direto pra sala de detenção?

Vi Freddie sair de fininho, quando o diretor Franklin chamou sua anteção.

-E você Freddie? O que está fazendo fora da sala?

É...Isso vai ser divertido-pensei com um sorriso maroto.

********************************************FREDDIE********************************

-E você Freddie, o que está fazendo fora da sala?

Estanquei na hora.

Eu?... Bem...Er...

-É Freddie! O que você tava fazendo fora da sala? –perguntou Sam colocando mas lenha na fogueira, como se a que já tivesse não fosse o suficiente.

Fiquei calado, a verdade é que eu minto muito mal. Abaixei a cabeça.

-Freddie Benson, eu poderia esperar isso da Samantha...

-Hei! – interrompeu Sam – O assunto aqui é o Freddie.

-Mas nunca esperaria isso de você! – terminou o diretor.- vamos os dois, direto pra minha sala!

***********************************VISÃO GERAL*********************************

Freddie e Sam entraram na sala do diretor seguindo mesmo, cada um se sentou em uma cadeira.

-Bom... A sala de detenções está meio lotada, sem falar que esse metodo não está servindo para certos alunos – falou o professor com um olhar nada discreto pra Sam que fingiu que não viu - Por isso terei que dar a vocês uma detenção um tanto...diferente.

-E qual seria? – perguntou Sam e Freddie juntos, só que Sam com tom de voz entendiadoe Freddie apreensivo.

-Faz um tempo que os livros da biblioteca não são organizados, por isso essa vai ser a função de vocês por uma semana.

-COMO É QUE É?- perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

************************************SAM***********************************************

Eu não acredito que eu to tão encrencada por causa daquele nerd! E só de pensar que eu vou ter que cumprir detenção com ele praticamente sozinha( é, porque são raro os alunos que pisam naquel biblioteca) sentindo aquele perfume mentolado de perto... CONTROLE-SE SAM.

*************************************FREDDIE************************************************

Eu não acredito que eu to de detenção! Eu saí naquela hora só pra dar uma respirada, se não fosse aquela loirinha esquentada... pra falar nisso...EU VOU PAGAR DETENÇÃO COM A SAM! Vou ter que fzer muito eforço pra me manter longe daquela voz aveludada, daqueles cabelos loiros, daqueles olhos azuis, do perfume floral, dos lábios rosados... é... se for depender desses pensamentos vai ser meio dificil...


	3. Tudo volta ao normal ou não?

N/A: olha eu aqui de novo!

Gente, se a fic tiver um lixo pode falar sacomé né? Primeira fic... Se eu errar qualquer coisinha fiquem a vontade pra me corrigir.

***********************SAM********************************

Cheguei batendo a porta com força, andei direto pro meu quarto batendo a porta com mais força ainda. Não recebi nenhuma reclamação, pois minha mãe como sempre não estava em casa e mesmo se estivesse ela não se importaria.

Me joguei na cama e fiquei pensando em várias formas de tortura pra aplicar no Fredorento, mas eu acabava me desconcentrando e de algum modo não o torturava, acabava o beijando sempre.

Resolvi esvaziar a mente, e só há uma coisa que me ajuda nessa missão: iCarly. Mas o freddie vai estar lá... Quer saber? Vou mesmo assim, depois da nossa discussão no corredor acho que vai ser fácil encará-lo, quem sabe tudo não volte ao normal?

Terrível engano meu...

Tomei banho, coloquei uma blusa branca até o pulso e uma azul por cima, uma bermuda jeans feminina e um all star cano longo. Estava pronta. Peguei a cópia da minha chave e fui pro apartamento d carly.

**************************FREDDIE*************************

Cheguei exausto em casa, me joguei no sofá, pensando na detenção que eu cumpriria com a SAM.

Fui tomar banho, me vesti e me joguei na minha cama, acabei cochilando. Sonhei novamente com o momento em que eu e a sam nos beijamos.

Não sei por quanto tempo dormi, mas acordei com meu celular tocando, fui ver era uma mensagem da Carly

"Freddie, onde vc se meteu? Falta cinco minutos pro iCarly começar! Jáh naum basta a Sam faltar e agora vc tbm?"

MEU DEUS O ICARLY! COMO FUI ESQUECER?

Saí correndo pro apartamento da Carly, pelo menos não tive que correr muito hehe.

*********************Carly****************************

Já tentei falar com a Sam, mas o celular dela está desligado e o Freddie devia estar aqui a um tempão! Quando foi que entrou na moda abandonar o iCarly?

Faltava três minutos pro iCarly começar quando um Freddie ofegante entrou no estúdio.

-Foi mal Carly, é que eu peguei no sono e perdi a hora.

O freddie já veio só falta a...

-E aí Carls

- oi sam! – respondi aliviada – pensei que você não vinha...

-ué, por quê?

-bem... É que você...

Mas fui interrompida por freddie.

-meninas, faltam 30 segundos pro iCarly começar.

A sam e eu nos preparamos.

-cinco, quatro, três, dois... – contou freddie como sempre ignorando o um.

-eu sou Carly! - falei

- e eu sou sam! – completou ela

- e esse é o programa...

-iCarly- falamos eu e sam juntas.

Fizemos o programa normalmente, quer dizer, só faltaram as provocações entre o freddie e a sam. Não sei se era impressão minha, mas eles estavam se evitando... E issosó acontece quando eles brigam. Vou descobrir o que está acontecendo ou eu não me chamo Carly Shay.

Ao terminar o programa freddie foi pra casa e a sam foi direto pra cozinha, pegando presunto na geladeira. Acho que esse é o momento certo pra perguntar.

- Sam, está acontecendo alguma coisa que eu não saiba? – perguntei com calma

************************************SAM**************************************

Lá estava eu comendo meu presunto traquilamente quando a carly me perguntou em tom muito sugestivo

-Sam, está acontecendo alguma que eu não saiba?

Congelei por um momento, será que ela estava me perguntando sobre eu e o... Resolvi atirar verde.

-sim...

- o que é? – ela perguntou animada. É... Minhas suspeitas estavam certas.

- o presunto ta acabando.

- Sam! To falando entre você e o Freddie!

- porque estaria?

-bem... Primeiro você passa a semana inteira evitando o freddie, mas o olha quando ele não está olhando – ia argumentar, mas ela não deixou – depois você e o freddie somem e quando eu encontro vocês, vocês ficam se ignorando.

- é que... – por um momento eu realmente pensei em falar a carly, mas a coragem sumiu – ele me fez ficar em detenção!

- como se você não fosse acostumada com isso, sam!

- mas dessa vez a detenção é diferente!

-e...

- nós vamos ter que organizar os livros da biblioteca!

-nós quem?

-Eu e o freddie – falei num tom tão baixo que ela não ouviu

-não entendi...

- Eu e o freddie!

Vi um sorriso se formar nos lábios dela.

- sabe sam, não adianta esconder, eu te conheço muito bem e sei que é mais que isso.

Respirei fundo e falei.

- não ouvi sam

-EU TO APAIXONADA POR FREDDIE BENSON!

***************************FREDDIE***********************

-EU TO APAIXONADA POR FREDDIE BENSON!

Essa foi a frase que eu ouvi quando cheguei na porta do apartamento de Carly. O que eu tava fazendo lá? Esqueci de pegar meu notebook. Ta bom, deixei de propósito como uma desculpa pra voltar pra ver a sam mais uma vez, mas nunca imaginei que ia ouvir isso.

To agora no meu quarto deitado e olhando pro teto com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. Alguma coisa me diz que a detenção amanhã promete.


	4. 1º dia de detenção

4. A detenção

**********************SAM********************************

Acordei com o som do despertador, me irritei com o barulho e o espatifei contra a parede. Fui olhar a hora no meu celular, 7:40. Levantei com um pulo só e fui me arrumar as pressas, cheguei à escola faltando apenas cinco minutos pra começar a aula( sorte que moro perto da escola).

Ao chegar à escola dei de cara com a Carly.

- Sam! Atrasada de novo? O que houve com o despertador que te dei?

- HEI! Eu não t atrasada, ainda cheguei cinco minutos mais cedo - me justifiquei.

- E o despertador?- ela lembrou.

- Bem... Nesse momento os cacos dele estão espalhados pelo meu quarto...

-SAM! Eu não acredito que você quebrou o despertador que eu te dei! Já é o terceiro essa semana!

Mas Carly nunca terminou o sermão, pois Freddie apareceu.

- O que ta acontecendo meninas?

Carly respondeu:

- Ela quebrou o despertador que eu dei a ela!

Ele olhou pra mim.

- De novo, Sam? Já é o terceiro essa semana!

Lancei-lhe um olhar letal que o sempre fazia se encolher. É! FazIA porque dessa vez não surtiu efeito algum nele.

-Ah, Sam! – continuou ele – O diretor Franklin pediu que a gente fosse à sala dele.

Antes que saíssemos Gibby chegou e reparou na cara de poucos amigos da Carly.

- O que houve? – perguntou Gibby a Freddie.

-A Sam quebrou o despertador que Carly deu a ela.

-Puxa Sam... Já é o terceiro essa semana! – falou gibby.

- E já e a terceira vez hoje eu que ouço isso! – retruquei - Agora sai da frente! – falei enquanto o empurrava.

E lá fomos eu e Freddie pra diretoria.

*********************VISÃO GERAL*********************

O diretor Franklin pediu para que os dois sentassem nas cadeiras.

- Os chamei aqui para combinar como vai ser a detenção. Após o termino das aulas vocês vão para a biblioteca, vão catalogar os livros durante uma hora e estão liberados. Vocês vão cumprir uma semana de detenção.

Sam e Freddie foram pras suas respectivas aulas.

******************SAM*********************

E eu achando que íamos ficar quase sozinhos, mas nãaaaaaaaaaaaao! Eu e minha grande boca! Acabei de descobrir que vamos ficar sozinhos COMPLETAMENTE! Eu mereço!

********************FREDDIE********************

Então quer dizer que vamos ficar sozinhos? (nem tanto, a bibliotecária ainda vai estar lá, mas isso não importa.) isso vai ser melhor do que eu pensava.

********************VISÃO GERAL*********************

As aulas continuaram, quando o sinal tocou Sam e Freddie se despediram de Carly.

**********************SAM**********************

-Carly, me ajuda! Eu não quero ficar só naquela biblioteca com ELE!

Carly sorriu marota pra mim.

-Tem certeza que você não quer?

Não respondi

- Quem cala consente, sam. Ah! E não façam nada do que eu não faria.

Corei até a raiz do cabelo.

*************************FREDDIE**********************

Vi a Sam e a Carly cochicharem muito, depois vi a Sam ficar corar e Carly soltar uma gargalhada. Se antes eu falei que achava a Sam linda corada de raiva eu retiro o que disse, ela fica dez vezes mais linda vermelha de vergonha.

******************VISÃO GERAL**********************

Freddie e Sam chegaram à biblioteca, receberam as instruções da bibliotecária e começaram a arrumar os livros. Passaram boa parte da hora assim, alguma vez ou outra Sam olhava pra freddie e vice-versa.

Logo precisaram de um livro que estava em uma das prateleiras mais altas, como a escada parecia não agüentar muito peso, decidiram que Sam subiria por ser mais leve.

************************SAM**********************

Eu não acredito que eu tive que subir nessa escada velha – resmungava em pensamentos enquanto pegava o dito livro - e tudo isso por casa de um livro idio...

***********************FREDDIE*******************

Crack.

Ouvi um barulho vindo da escada e um grito fino em seguida, vi que Sam se desequilibrou por causa do susto e caiu, mas por reflexo consegui pegá-la antes que ela chegasse ao chão. A observei durante um tempo, olhos ainda cerrados, o rosto meio sem cor, ela estava trêmula e ofegante. Foi a primeira vez que vi a Sam apavorada, e naquele momento senti uma vontade imensa de protegê-la.

********************SAM*************************

Eu vou morrer! Eu sinto isso! Tudo por causa de um livro estúpido! Mas... Peraê... Desde quando chão tem braços fortes e é tão macio?

Abri os olhos e o vi me olhando, havia preocupação em seus olhos. Fiquei olhando aqueles olhos chocolates por muito tempo.

Ele me colocou lentamente no chão, mas sem quebrar o contato do olhar. Não percebi, mas meus braços continuaram ao redor do pescoço dele, ele começou a se aproximar de mim e eu também.

********************FREDDIE********************

Não sei quando foi que chegamos a aquele ponto, mas quando dei por mim eu estava aproximando meu rosto do de Sam e vice - versa, podia sentir a respiração quente e desregulada dela no meu rosto, mergulhei naquela imensidão que eram os olhos azuis dela, fechamos os olhos quase que simultaneamente. Beijá-la novamente: tudo o que eu mais queria... Mas infelizmente o beijo não aconteceu, pois ouvi a voz da bibliotecária avisando que a hora já tinha terminado. Vi sam corar furiosamente, pegar a mochila e sair a passos rápidos. DROGA! CHEGOU TÃO PERTO.

*******************SAM**********************

Eu não acredito que quase beijei o freddie! Não sei se fico feliz, aliviada ou triste por a bibliotecária ter chegado antes...

Meu telefone começou a tocar, era a Carly.

-Sam, como foi a detenção?

-O que você acha?

- Bem... Eu tava pensando em vocês tascando um beijão daqueles e...

- E isso não aconteceu – interrompi Carly – mas chegou perto...

Minha amiga ficou em silêncio por uns segundos, pensei até que ela tinha tido um treco. Foi aí que eu ouvi um grito tão fino que tive que afastar o celular do meu ouvido, mas mesmo assim acho que o coitado sofreu danos irreparáveis. Logo fui bombardeada por perguntas:

- E AÍ? Como foi? Quero detalhes...

-Da pra ser depois Carly? É que eu to meio cansada agora... Mas juro que passo aí e te conto depois.

- E melhor, prefiro ouvir ao vivo e a cores! Tchau!

- Tchau...

Desliguei o telefone, cheguei em casa, tomei banho e me joguei na cama, pensando no perfume de menta e no QUASE beijo que aconteceu entre mim e o Freddie

*************************N/A**:*********************************

Mal sabia Sam que em outro lugar da cidade Freddie pensava na mesma coisa.


	5. 2º dia de detenção

2º dia de detenção

*******************VISÃO GERAL*********************

Sam e Freddie foram pra biblioteca cumprir sua detenção. Começaram por onde terminaram no outro dia. Passaram cerca de meia hora em silêncio.

*********************SAM*****************************

Esse silêncio todo ta me deixando louca! Por isso eu não gosto de biblioteca! É tudo calmo demais... Até um espirro se você der todo mundo reclama comigo! Se bem que a situação não se encaixa já que estou sozinha com Freddie.

**************************FREDDIE*******************

Esse silêncio incomoda qualquer um, pra falar a verdade eu to acostumado com silêncio, ainda mais numa biblioteca, mas Sam e silêncio são duas coisas que não combinam. Eu gostaria de puxar um assunto, mas a verdade é que desde ontem que eu não consigo falar com ela. Mas quer saber? Esse silêncio ta incomodando. Prefiro a sam brava e estressada dez mil vezes a essa sam calada aí.

- Então... Como foi o dia?

Vi ela me olhar com um olhar curioso, mas mesmo assim ela respondeu.

- Hum... Legal.

Peguei uma pilha de livros meio pesada, Sam olhou pra mim por uns segundos e perguntou:

-Desde que comecei a ir pra academia...

Vi ela ficar um pouco surpresa.

-Mas sua mãe não...

- To indo escondido.

Ela abriu a boca de leve. Eu desobedecendo minha mãe? É... Eu mudei.

Passamos um tempão calados, eu ia falar de novo, mas ela me interrompeu.

- olha FredNerd, já não basta eu ter que cumprir detenção com você, agora eu tenho que agüentar você falando também?

Por um momento eu pensei em responder na mesma altura, mas não sei de onde eu tive a idéia de fazer o que fiz.

-Admita Samantha Puckett, você gosta de mim.

*******************************SAM*************************

Dei uma resposta a Freddie, por uns segundo ele ficou calado, então resolvi olhar em sua direção. Ele vinha em minha direção lentamente com um sorriso de lado.

- Admita Samantha Puckett... –ele falou enquanto diminuía a distancia entre nós. Dei um passo pra trás, mas bati na mesa. Ótimo. –... Você gosta de mim. – completou sussurrando em meu ouvido e com as mãos na minha cintura. Senti um arrepio.

Fiquei em silêncio por uns segundo que me mais pareceram uma eternidade, totalmente hipnotizada com aquele perfume de menta. Estávamos realmente próximos, podia sentir seu braço um tanto forte, por um segundo fiquei imaginando ele com barriga de tanquinho... SAMANTHA PUCKETT! ACORDA!

Bom, tenho que arrumar um jeito de me livrar dessa situação. To cercada. Atrás de mim tem uma mesa, cada um dos meus lados estão cercados por braços, mãos na minha cintura e na minha frente um garoto que ta demonstrando não ser mais o que eu conheci, com olhos cor de chocolate e com um recente sorriso de lado que pode arrasar um quarteirão.

Peraê... Ele quer que eu admita que eu gosto dele? Nunca! Se eu levar um fora? Se bem que... Ele também ta demonstrando que gosta de mim. Mas não vou dar o braço a torcer. Nesse jogo dois podem joga Freddie Benson.

- você quer que eu diga que gosto de você? – perguntei aproximando meu rosto do dele. – sabe... – continuei beeeeem próxima. Só Deus sabe o quanto eu tava me segurando. Ele tirou as mãos da minha cintura, consegui o que eu queria. Desviei pra o ouvido e cochichei como ele. – com essas atitudes vou achar que é você quem tem que admitir algo aqui.

Caminhei, peguei minha mochila e joguei nas costas. Antes de sair lhe lancei um beijo com um sorriso sapeca.

Saí e só agora eu pensei: COMO _EU _FIZ ISSO?

***********************FREDDIE********************

A sam saiu por aquela porta a mais de um minuto, mas mesmo assim ainda to parado em estado de choque. Nunca esperei essas atitudes da sam! Pra falar a verdade nem de mim!

Sabe... Pelo que eu vi a sam não quer admitir, ao contrário, ela quer que eu fale que gosto dela. Saiba samantha puckett que esse jogo DOIS podem jogar.


	6. Que comece o jogo

6 que comece o jogo

*************************SAM****************************

Ainda são seis horas da manhã e eu já estou acordada. Pra falar a verdade eu não dormi, fiquei pensando no que aconteceu: as coisas que o Freddie falou, que ele fez, que EU fiz! Não sei se tenho coragem de ir pra escola hoje, mas é o jeito né?

********************FREDDIE*****************************

Hoje a Sam chegou mais cedo. To pensando seriamente em olhar na janela e ver se não vai chover. Pelo que eu vi ela ta com olheiras ao redor dos olhos. Pra falar a verdade eu também to, não consegui dormir.

**********************VISTA GERAL*******************

Na frente de Carly eles discutiram e agiram como sempre, mas sabiam que quando chegassem à biblioteca o jogo começaria.

*************************FREDDIE**************************

A Sam pode ser bem fortinha não só para uma garota, mas aquela pilha de livros nem eu conseguiria levantar, mas sabia que a Sam nunca aceitaria ajuda. Então sem falar nada, fui lá e peguei metade dos livros. Ela me olhou com uma expressão assassina e me seguiu reclamando.

Chegamos naquela velharia que chamam de escada. Sam subiu, mas eu fiquei na base segurando pra não acontecer o que aconteceu da outra vez - se bem que eu não reclamaria nem um pouco se tivesse a sam nos meus braços novamente.

Quando ela tava descendo as escadas eu vi uma bela chance ali: ela desceu e se virou, ainda com aquela cara "ou sai da minha frente ou leva um soco", mas quando se deu conta da nossa aproximidade vi ela ficar vermelha. Acho que nunca vou me cansar em vê-la corada.

-Admita de uma vez Sam, admita que gosta de mim e facilite as coisas pra nós dois...

********************SAM**************************

Virei e dei de cara com o Freddie, os braços segurando a escada. Cercada de novo. Legal.

- Admita de uma vez sam... –falou ele em um tom tão baixo quanto um sussurro enquanto colocava as mãos na minha cintura – admita que gosta de mim e facilite as coisas pra nós dois... – completou sussurrando em meu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo de minha orelha em seguida, me fazendo arrepiar. DE ONDE SAIU ESSE FREDDIE? Cabulando aula, malhando escondido da mãe, sorrindo de lado... Esse não é o Freddie que eu conheci.

Bom... Vamos ver minha situação... To totalmente cercada por um freddie cada vez menos NERD, braços levemente musculosos, uma possível barriga de tanquinho em formação... concetre-se garota! Foco! É pra provocar? Então vamos provoca!

- pois eu acho... Falei enquanto passava a ponta do nariz no maxilar dele, senti ele prender a respiração na mesma hora. Sorri de leve. Coloquei minhas mãos em seu ombro, me aproximando mais dele. – que quem tem que admiti algo aqui é você.

Só Deus sabe a força que eu tava fazendo pra não beijá-lo, mas sabia que quem beijasse o outro primeiro estaria admitindo que estava apaixonado.

Senti as suas mãos saírem da minha cintura, uma passou para as minhas costas e a outra ficou enrolando uma mecha do meu cabelo, era a chance perfeita de sair dali, mas cadê a minha força de vontade?

******************************FREDDIE****************************

Abri os olhos ao perceber que Sam tinha saído de perto de mim. por que ela foge? Porque um de nós não admite de uma vez? Acho que sei a resposta: tanto eu como a sam somos cabeça dura demais.

Respirei e virei. Ela arrumava os livros tranquilamentes como se nada tivesse acontecido enquanto eu ainda lutava pra me acalmar, como ela consegue?


	7. nota da autora

OI POVO QUERIDO DO MEU TUM TUM!

To fazendo essa nota pra avisar que vou parar de postar por esse fim de semana, mas to com todos os capítulos prontos, só falta digitar e postar. Bjs!


	8. ensaio do icalry

Recebi minha primeira review, to super feliz.

_Seddies'slifes: _Q bom q vc esteja gostando da minha fic. Assim que você começar a que vai fazer eu vou acompanhá-la. Bjs!

7 ensaio do iCarly

******************************SAM******************************

Saímos do quarto dia de detenção, não houve provocações, pois precisávamos chegar cedo na casa da Carly, hoje tem ensaio.

Chegamos ao estúdio e encontramos Carly sentada em um dos pufes. Cada um sentou em um e começamos a ver os vídeos e idéias. Montamos o programa e ensaiamos, estávamos com muita fome (o que não é nenhuma novidade, pelo menos quando se trata de mim) por isso a Carly desceu pra preparar um lanche pra gente.

**************************FREDDIE***************************

Eu e a Sam estamos sozinhos, ia ser uma ótima oportunidade. Perigosa, mas ainda assim uma ótima oportunidade. Porque não?

Comecei andar em direção a Sam, ela percebeu e levantou do pufe, pelo que eu vi ela ia pro elevador. Não tão cedo.

- pra onde pensa que vai loirinha?

*****************************SAM*******************************

-pra onde pensa que vai loirinha?

Virei. Freddie estava com os braços cruzados, fiquei muda.

-fugindo de mim? – ele perguntou enquanto se aproximava de mim, enlaçando seus braços em minha cintura e me puxando pra fica mais perto dele, tão perto que eu pude sentir que sim, definitivamente tinha um tanquinho em formação ali.

Ele tirou uma das mãos da minha cintura e pousou no meu rosto, senti meu rosto esquentar, tava ficando tão vermelha que até um tomate sentiria inveja de mim. Reage garota!

Foi isso que fiz, virei o rosto e beijei a palma da mão dele, subindo os beijos pelo braço, até chegar ao pescoço. Não beijei ali, apenas dei um leve sopro. Senti ele prender a respiração.

Rocei o nariz ao dele, o senti aproximar o rosto do meu, mas parece que ele acordou a tempo. Abriu os olhos, estavam um pouco mais escuros que o normal.

Ele saiu rápido de lá, me joguei em um dos pufes. Abri os olhos e encontrei uma carly com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

******************************CARLY*******************************

Tava subindo com os lanches e vi o Freddie abraçar a sam com um sorriso de lado. Vi também o que a Sam fez. Esses definitivamente não Sam o Freddie e a sam que conheci.

Vi a hora em que o Freddie ia beijar a sam, mas desistiu. Por que ele não a beijou? Vi também ele sair de perto dela, ia descer as escadas correndo porque se ele me visse na porta ia descobrir que e ouvi toda a conversa (isso é: se isso pode ser chamado de conversa), mas respirei aliviada ao ver que ele foi pro elevador.

Vi quando a Sam fechou os olhos e se jogou em um pufe, com as mãos na cabeça, era o momento certo.

- o que foi que houve aqui? Porque vocês não se beijaram? Porque você não se declarou?

- calma Carly, assim você tem um troço!

Ela respirou fundo, como se buscando coragem pra me falar algo. Quando ela começou a falar eu ouvi atentamente, quase mato ela quando ela chegou ao fim! Que jogo mais idiota!

- Sam, pelo menos uma vez na vida deixa de ser orgulhosa! Você gosta dele, ele gosta de você! E a única coisa que impede vocês de ficarem juntos é esse jogo idiota! Seja feliz, garota! Corra atrás do que você quer.

Vi ela abaixar a cabeça. Fiquei mal em dar uma dura nela, mas ela tem que ver que esse jogo é uma bobagem! Espero que o que eu falei entre nessa cabecinha de vento!


	9. quase lá

8 quase lá

******************************FREDDIE*****************************

A Sam passou os últimos dias de detenção muito quieta, hoje já é o ultimo, passou rápido demais. Ela tava muito concentrada, mais que normalmente. Tentei puxar conversa várias vezes, mas ela só respondia com monossílabos.

******************************SAM***********************

Passei a detenção inteira pensando no que a Carly falou, acho que vou seguir o conselho dela.

- Freddie... – o chamei

- sim? – ele perguntou virando pra mim.

Respirei fundo, queria falar, mas a voz tava entalada na garganta em forma de um bolo muito incomodo.

- Freddie, hoje já é o ultimo dia de detenção e eu...

Vi ele ficar um pouco ansioso, olhei pra baixo e falei, mas as palavras que falei não eram nem de longe as que eu queria que fosse.

- eu queria saber se você vai ficar pra comemoração depois do iCarly. – burra, burra, burra!

Ele abaixou os olhos meio decepcionado, mas respondeu.

- vou sim.

*******************************FREDDIE***************************

Eu pensei que ela ia se declarar pra mim, mas eu não tenho tanta sorte assim. Pensei em me declarar pra ela, mas... E se ela me rejeitasse? Se ela não me quisesse por eu ser um NERD?

Respondi a pergunta dela, joguei minha mochila nas costas e começamos a andar, quando um cara parou na frente da sam.

- sam, posso falar com você?

A sam fez um sinal de que tanto faz

- a sós – ele falou olhando pra mim

Ela o seguiu, eu virei no corredor mais próximo, a esperei. Não ouvi nada e resolvi dar uma espiada. O cara tava beijando a sam...


	10. um beijo roubado

9 um beijo roubado

**************************SAM*************************

-Sam, posso falar com você?

O que esse cara quer? Fiz um gesto de tanto faz, mas ele pediu pra falar a sós. Mais essa agora.

O freddie foi na frente, quando ele virou o corredor o garoto perguntou

- Sam, você ta namorando o Freddie.

Corei como um tomate.

- não, mas...

Mas nunca terminei a frase porque o garoto me beijou. Acho que foi um milagre os meus olhos ainda estarem no meu rosto, porque só faltou sair de tanto que os arregalei. Mantive os lábios bem fechados. Empurrei o garoto.

- o que foi que você fez!

- te beijei, oras - falou com um sorriso brincalhão, enquanto vinha em minha direção pra um segundo beijo, mas o empurrei novamente. Ele respirou fundo.

- faz um tempão que eu to a fim de você, mas só agora tive coragem de falar isso, mas aí você passou a semana toda andando com o Freddie no final da aula, pensei que havia algo entre vocês, mas agora que descobri que não eu vim te pedir uma chance... Mas vejo que você não gosta de mim, mas sim do Freddie.

Tentei argumentar, mas ele continuou:

- não negue! Vi isso nos seus olhos quando te perguntei se você o namorava...

- então porque me beijou?

- porque eu queria ter a chance de te mostrar que posso te fazer feliz, mas você gosta dele, então lute por ele...

- mas e você gosta de mim porque você ta me aconselhando a lutar por ele?

- porque gosto de você e quero te ver feliz, mesmo que pra ser feliz você precise ficar com ele...

Fiquei com dó dele, então peguei na mão dele e falei:

- olha só, você é uma pessoa ótima! Um dia você vai encontrar alguém que goste muito de você e você vai gostar muito dela.

Ele sorriu triste, olhando pra baixo.

- espero que esteja certa Sam. Espero que esteja certa.

Sai de lá, mas não encontrei o Freddie. Liguei pra ele, ia me declarar, ia deixar de ser uma garota orgulhosa:

- oi Freddie! Eu preciso falar com você...

- o que? Dá a noticia que o beijo do talzinho lá é ótimo e que agora vocês estão juntos?

Ele não entendeu nada do que aconteceu, ele pensa que eu...

- Freddie, me escuta! Eu...

Mas ele desligou na minha cara.

- eu te amo.


	11. preciso de você

10. preciso de você

Gente se der pra v6 lerem esse capitulo ouvindo sem ar d'black só pra dar um clima v6 leiam por pavor ta?

***********************FREDDIE********************

Quando eu vi aquele garoto beijando a Sam o mundo ao meu redor sumiu, não agüentei ver a cena e saí de lá. Todo o trajeto eu pensei no que aconteceu na ultima semana, e cheguei a conclusão que aquilo nada mais foi realmente que um joguinho pra ela.

Saí da escola, ainda olhei pra trás, mas a Sam não saiu. Acho que ela ta gostando mesmo de ficar com aquele garoto.

Peguei um táxi, cheguei em casa e me joguei na minha cama, o telefone tocou, era a Sam. Não deixei que ela falasse, ela certamente viria com uma desculpa tipo: "eu não queria ter te magoado" ou "desculpa, mas a gente não ia dar certo, somos muito diferentes", etc. por isso desliguei. O meu telefone tocou muito, quando finalmente parou de tocar havia dez ligações, todas dela.

Passei à tarde na cama, minha mãe batia na porta de vez em quando dizendo que eu não podia ficar trancado lá o resto da vida, que eu tinha que me alimentar e que eu poderia pegar uma gripe, mas eu não liguei nada mais me importava. A garota que eu gosto não gosta de mim.

Queria poder ficar o resto da vida aqui, mas hoje tem iCarly.

******************************SAM********************

Me joguei na cama e fiz uma coisa que a tempos não fazia. Chorei. Chorei por ter sido uma burra e não ter admitido logo que gosto de Freddie, chorei por ter tentado ligar pra ele mais umas dez vezes e ele não atendeu. Chorei por não poder estar perto dele nesse momento sentido aquele perfume de menta que eu adoro. Chorei por não ter um ombro pra chorar.

Senti uma mão acariciar meu cabelo e um cheiro de café impregnou no ar, esse era o cheiro da minha mãe. Estranhei a atitude dela, mas estava triste demais para questioná-la.

- o que houve Samantha?

Eu sei que odeio meu nome, mas quando minha mãe o falou com um tom de voz carinhoso que nunca a vi usar, gostei do meu nome tanto quanto Freddie o falava.

Falei tudo o que aconteceu, ela ouviu tudo atentamente, no fim ela me perguntou.

- Você gosta desse garoto de verdade?

- sim...

-então explique a ele o que aconteceu...

-mas ele não atende meus telefonemas! Liguei pra casa dele, mas a mãe dele disse que ele não sai do quarto pra nada.

Minha mãe respirou fundo com um sorriso nos lábios.

-ele ainda estava agitado, então dê um tempo pra ele se acalmar, quem sabe hoje à noite ele não esteja pronto pra falar?

Sorri pra minha mãe e a abracei.

- obrigada mãe.

- de nada, filha.

Me arrumei e fui pro iCarly, tudo me dizia que o Freddie não ia mas não custava tentar.

Depois desse dia passei a enxergar minha mãe de outro ângulo. Se um dia alguém viesse pra mim e falasse que eu ia me apaixonar pelo Freddie e que minha mãe ia ser carinhosa comigo eu mandaria a pessoa pro hospício.


	12. acho que amo você

11. acho que amo você.

*****************************SAM************************

Cheguei ao estúdio do iCarly e qual não foi minha surpresa quando vi que o Freddie estava lá. Corei, mas também senti uma vontade enorme de chorar, isso porque ele tava me tratando de maneira fria.

O programa seguiu normal, quer dizer, o Freddie mal olhava pra mim quando o fazia era com um pouco de raiva na expressão.

Mal terminou o programa e ele saiu. A carly me deu um conselho: vá atrás dele. Eu ia ma precisava refletir foi isso que eu fiz. Fui pra saída de incêndio, aquele lugar me trazia uma das melhores lembranças da minha vida: meu primeiro beijo, a primeira vez que beijei o Freddie.

Ao chegar lá tive uma nova surpresa, ele estava lá. Ele percebeu que eu o olhava e ia levantar pra sair, mas eu segurei o rosto dele e segurando a vontade de chorar eu falei.

- eu tentei falar com você a tarde inteira, mas você não quis. Tudo bem, te dei um tempo pra você se acalmar, mas agora você vai ter que me ouvir. – senti lágrimas saírem dos meus olhos. Droga! Não queria chorar na frente dele. -Eu não beijei aquele garoto, ele quem me beijou! Ele disse que gostava de mim, eu poderia ter ido correndo pra ele quando você me rejeitou, mas eu não fiz isso e sabe por quê? Porque eu gosto de você! Mas se você não quer acredita em mim não posso fazer nada!

Sai de lá chorando. Ainda andei um pouco quando senti freddie me puxando pelo braço, e me beijando logo em seguida. Estava em choque.

************************FREDDIE***************************

Eu queria ter sido firme e não ter ido atrás da Sam, queria que ela sentisse um pouco do que eu senti, mas quando a vi chorando... A sam nunca chora! Quando a vi ali tão desprotegida, mas também ao mesmo tempo tentando se mostrar forte a única coisa que queria era abraçá-la e protegê-la do mundo.

Quando a vi ir embora eu descobri que não poderia deixá-la ir, por isso fui atrás dela. Eu não sabia ao certo o que falar, descobriria na hora.

A segurei pelo braço, ela virou. Os fitamos por uns segundo e a beijei. Ela passou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e eu enlacei os meus na cintura dela.

Quando nos separamos, narizes roçando e testas encostadas eu falei:

- cansei desse joguinho onde o mais forte vence. Cansei de te ver fugindo de mim e de fugir de você. Cansei de fingir na frente de todos que nada aconteceu entre nós, e se for preciso eu perder esse jogo pra que a gente fique junto eu não me importo em perder. Só não posso perder você, não posso por que... – respirei fundo, ela poderia se assustar com a força das palavras que vinha a seguir, mas era a mais pura verdade -... Eu acho que amo você...

Ela sorriu e me abraçou forte:

- acho que amo você também.

Sorri. Nunca deixaria que aquela loirinha que estava abraçada a mim escapasse de novo. Nos beijamos novamente

**********************VISÃO GERAL*************************

Sam e Freddie começaram a namorar. No começo atraíram a atenção da escola, mas logo todos se acostumaram.

O garoto que era afim da sam –seu nome era Dean – se tornou um dos melhores amigos de sam e Freddie, aproximando - se também de Carly. Após alguns meses os dois começaram a namorar e estão muito felizes, obrigado, assim como Freddie e Sam.

FIM

(N/A) CARAMBA! NÃO ACREDITO QUE ACABEI MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC! (sorriso bobo nos lábios) SÉRIO! AINDA NÃO CAIU A FICHA!

Pra vocês que leram "a detenção" muito obrigada por ter lido até o final, se possível deixem reviews!


End file.
